Princess Purrington, Kitten Extraordinaire
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Another GKM prompt, basically like the 'Hudmels get a puppy and it turns out to be Blaine' but with the Andersons finding Kitty!Kurt. hybrids, magic voo-doo transformation, pretty much the usual.
1. Chapter 1

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Blaine covered his ears as his twelve year old brother started screaming. "Daddy! Momma! Hey!" he looked up at his brother's yelp, seeing a blue-gray blur falling from his arms. He barely saw the form of a small four legged animal before it bolted past him and under the couch.

"Coop, what's that?" he asked.

"she's mine, go away!" his elder brother snapped.

"who's yours?" both boys looked up to see their mother standing over them.

"the kitty!" Cooper declared. He dove onto all fours by the couch, grabbing under it for the animal.

When their father entered the room, the two adults started talking quietly while Blaine joined his elder brother in the search for the feline. He put his hand out palm up, like he was offering his hand to the cat.

"hi. I'm Blaine." he said innocently. He gasped when a big white paw landed on his fingertips. He slowly pulled the digits away, the paws following until the tiny cat peeked out from underneath the couch. Cooper started shrieking again while the cat trotted up into Blaine's lap. It clawed at his chest for a few moments, getting comfortable before lying down and purring. "she likes me!" Blaine giggled, patting her gently on the head. "can we keep her?" he looked hopefully at his parents, both of them pulling their 'pretty-please-say-yes-because-we're-so-adorable' faces.

Their mother crumbled almost instantly, she loved animals. Soon six pouty eyes were staring down Paul Anderson, until he sighed.

"I'll take her to get her shots tomorrow."

"Yaaay!"

~five years later~

"Hey Princess." Blaine chuckled at the cat winding it's way around his legs, dropping his school bag and holding out his hands. The fluffy cat leaped into the fifteen year old's arms, confident that she would be caught and cuddled as usual.

"Blaine, is that you?"

"Yeah Coop." Blaine answered as he carried the family pet into the living room.

"I still don't get how she likes you better than me." The eighteen year old groaned as Blaine sat next to him, their cat climbing up his chest to the back of the couch, batting playfully at his hair until it came loose from the gel. Blaine laughed and batted back at him.

"I still can't believe you named her Princess."

"That's Princess Purrington _the Third_." Cooper corrected with a grin. "And I was what, twelve? Anyway, mom and dad are going out tomorrow, and I'm at a friends, so you'll be alone for your birthday."

"oh." Blaine's face fell. He shook it off quickly. "yeah, I'm good. I'll just watch some movies with Princess."

"Mrrrrow!" the cat agreed loudly. Blaine laughed and let Princess wrapper herself around his neck before standing up and heading to the kitchen. Oddly enough this was Princess's favorite form of transportation, other than sitting on his head when he walked. That one made her dig her claws into Blaine's head.

He made himself a bacon cheeseburger, surreptitiously feeding little bits of bacon to Princess as he did. Princess loved 'people food'. He took his food to his room, letting Princess jump down and make herself comfortable before flopping down and taking a bite out of his burger.

"It's just you and me now." he sighed. She mewed comfortingly and curled into his neck. He smiled and petted her rhythmically until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Blaine opened his eyes groggily as what felt like Princess's ear flicked against his chest. He reached down to pet her back jumping when his fingers brushed against smooth, bare skin. He jolted upward, surprised to hear an indignant 'hey!' followed by a hiss. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight slowly, but he finally was able to see the boy sitting on the foot of his bed.

Wait, a boy? It certainly wasn't human, at least not what Blaine would define as normal. He had a sleek gray tail that curved against his back, coming to a few inches over his head if he straightened it fully. His ears where nestled in his hair, a lighter black color and curved like a cat's, flickering back and forth as they picked up different sounds. His nose was scrunching and unscrunching, like he was getting used to it being there, and there were odd... hairs, Blaine guessed, coming off the edges. They twitched along with the rest of his extremities.

"hi!" the thing chirped.

Blaine very slowly leaned forward, thinking that there was something familiar about this... person. Their eyes met for a split second and Blaine swore he nearly shrieked.

"Princess?!" he asked, bewildered. Princess hissed in annoyance.

"Oh would you stop calling me that?" the person/cat/thing grumbled. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

Blaine let his eyes drift downward, taking in the firm body and long, lean legs. He willed himself not to look, but couldn't help it as his eyes locked between Princess's.. er, whoever this was, legs. "Ummm... yes."

"Just call me Kurt." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"OK." Blaine mumbled. "sooo... what exactly _are_ you?"

"It's kinda a long story." Kurt said slowly. "I don't wanna explain it." as he spoke, the boy crawled closer to Blaine, bumping his head against the underside of his chin and making a strange noise halfway between a hum and a purr. Blaine patted his head hesitantly, unable to stop his smile as the purring noise got louder.

Blaine scratched behind his ear and grinned. "Well. Looks like I won't be so alone for my birthday."

Kurt purred louder and clambered into Blaine's lap, wrapping himself around him. He froze for a second and pulled away, glancing down curiously before looking up at Blaine.

"your face is red." he informed as he looked down again, seeming caught between confusion and interest. Blaine froze as he backed up a little and tugged at his sleep pants. He hissed as the fabric brushed against his cock. Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes and leaned forward, licking up the underside curiously. Blaine groaned and let his head fall back. He wound his fingers in his hair as he continued to lick along the warm flesh.

"st-stop." he managed to choke out. He nudged Kurt off of him gently, trying to ignore the look of disappointment in his eyes. "th-this is wrong, i-i don t want to take advantage of you."

Kurt sat back on his haunches for a few seconds, just staring at him, before he grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and pushed him onto his back, his tail twitching playfully. "You're not." he murmured, purring in the back of his throat. Blaine felt something hot and wet brush against his leg as Kurt squirmed, bucking against him with a whimper. His lips attached to Blaine's neck as his legs wrapped around his waist, bucking against him with fervor.

Blaine reached down to rub his clit, smirking as Kurt cried out his name in pleasure. Kurt buried his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck, purring loudly as his ears and tail twitched to and fro.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine." he mumbled over and over, seeming unable to say anything else as he ground against the teasing digit. The elder boy flipped them over so he was straddling his calves, leaning down and taking a long, slow lick up his slick lips. Kurt let out something akin to a screech and locked his legs around his head.

Blaine latched his lips around Kurt's clit and sucked hard, lightly pressing his teeth against it as he listened to the mewls from above. He glanced up the lean body to see Kurt tensing and thrashing his head from side to side, mouth open in a soundless scream.

"Just fuck me already!" Kurt finally screeched. Blaine chuckled.

"are you always this impatient?" he asked. Kurt looked at him dubiously.

"Your talking to someone who destroys the couch if you don't clean the litter box." he snapped, rolling them over until he was hovering above him. Reaching down to part his lips, Kurt slid down to take Blaine in fully. He let out a shaky whimper as he stilled, letting himself adjust. Blaine growled and pressed his head back into the pillow, gritting his teeth at the tight heat surrounding him. He gripped Kurt's slim hips harshly, fighting the urge to give in and thrust up like he wanted to.

Kurt's whiskers twitched and he smiled, leaning down the stretch of his body until their chests brushed together and his lips met his ear. "do it." he whispered. "please."

Blaine groaned again and pushed his hips upward, testing. The reaction was immediato as Kurt whimpered breathlessly. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and began rolling his hips upward slowly, relishing the wet heat as Kurt continued to whine and buck against him.

Their actions sped up until Blaine had Kurt flipped onto his back, legs over Blaine's shoulders as he continued to fuck him hard. Kurt just laid there and took it, crying out in pleasure as his whiskers and ears flicked around wildly.

"So close Blaine, so close." He finally whispered as the bed shook with their movements. Blaine grunted and braced himself on one hand, the other sliding between the two to pinch Kurt's clit tightly. The brunette screamed and clenched down around him. Blaine followed quickly with a groan, collapsing beside him and pulling the boy closer to him. His eyes drifted shut as Kurt leaned his head back to kiss him softly.

Blaine awoke again slowly, stretching his arms out above his head before pushing himself up on his elbows. There, curled against his side, was a ball of greyish blue fur, a leg stretched up in the air as she cleaned herself.

"I had the weirdest dream Princess." he mumbled as he reached out for the cat. It hissed angrily. "Princess, what has gotten into you?" He asked, shocked. She was usually so well behaved. Again, she hissed, and a clawed paw landed against his bare leg. "Ow!" Blaine yelped. He stared into those round eyes for a few moments before his jaw dropped.

"Kurt?" he asked, thinking he was insane. The cat nodded, and Blaine could swear it was smirking. He rubbed his eyes. He must still be dreaming. When he pulled his hand away however, he was shocked to see the brown haired boy from before. "okay what the hell is going on?" Blaine finally asked.

"I told you, it's a long story."

"so why were you a cat again?" Blaine demanded, looking a little crazy.

"i was sweaty and couldn't figure out how to use that thing you do... I needed a bath." Kurt shrugged before clambering back into Blaine's lap and rubbing against his chin. Blaine just laughed. This would take some getting used to.


End file.
